SPICE!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke sangat kesal jika melihat seseorang yang ia sukai bersama orang lain, tapi asalkan bisa melupakannya dengan 'bersenang-senang', kenapa tidak? Terinspirasi dari lagu SPICE! by Kagamine Len. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul **SPICE! **oleh **Kagamine Len **dengan sedikit perubahan dan akan selesai di chapter dua.

_Just enjoy :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SPICE! © Minato (Ryuusei-P)**

**The singer : Kagamine Len**

**.**

**Story (lil edited) © Kira Desuke**

**.**

A SasuSaku fiction

Warning : Mature contents, nc-17, explicit language, OOC, AU

**.**

"Ngh—ah..." desahan demi desahan terdengar dari sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota Konoha yang selalu bising ini. Suara decitan ranjang sudah berulang kali terdengar dan aura di sekitar apartemen ber-AC ini semakin panas. Laki-laki yang tadi berada di bawah—menikmati pelayanan perempuan di atasnya—kini berbalik hingga dia yang berada di atas sang wanita.

Pria itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dia kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Terus dan terus dia manjakan wanita di bawahnya. Dengan tangannya yang sudah _profesional _dia buat wanita tersebut puas dan menyebut namanya berulang kali setiap mendekati klimaks. Wanita berambut merah di bawahnya merasa kepuasan yang tak henti-hentinya. Melihat itu, sang pria menyeringai di bawah sinar rembulan. Peluh-peluh yang muncul di tubuhnya tidak dia pedulikan lagi.

Yang penting dia dan _partner -_nya merasa puas.

"Ah ah aaaaaah, Sasukeeeeee!"

**.**

**.**

**SPICE!**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Ucapkan terima kasih pada teriakan-teriakan para _fangirls _Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas XI-A di SMA Konoha—karena berkat mereka, pagi kali ini pun tidak bisa dilewati dengan tenang. Memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, kekayaan, otak yang cerdas, dan berbagai hal bagus lainnya. Tentu saja hal-hal semacam itu membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para gadis dan membuatnya dibenci oleh sebagian besar kaum lelaki.

Sasuke menghela napas. Hari ini seperti biasa, dia akan kembali memakai topengnya, "Hai." Sapaan singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti itu saja mampu membuat para gadis berteriak senang. Apalagi ditambah senyuman tipis yang membuat para gadis itu semakin menggila. Sempurnalah sudah.

Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sifatnya di balik semua keramahan yang ia tunjukkan. Tapi meski begitu, tidak ada yang peduli. Sasuke cenderung pendiam, dingin, egois, dann pendendam. Tapi berkat topengnya yang selalu dipakai sehari-hari, semua orang hanya bisa melihat kebalikan dari sifat aslinya. Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai _badboy. _Dia bisa sesuka hati memilih gadis mana yang ingin ditidurinya. Karena itu jangan heran jika setiap hari kau melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan wanita yang berbeda-beda.

"Sasuke, hari ini tidur denganku ya!"

"Jangan! Sama aku saja!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan para _fans_nya yang tengah berdebat. Dia sudah cukup lelah setelah melayani salah seorang kakak kelasnya kemarin malam. Sasuke menguap beberapa kali, dia kurang tidur hari ini—ah, sepertinya dia akan kembali tertidur di tengah pelajaran nanti. Saat Sasuke berbelok di tikungan, dia harus merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang tengah berlari dari arah berlawanan. Dan Sasuke tahu orang yang dia tabrak ini adalah perempuan.

Tadinya Sasuke mungkin akan memaki perempuan yang menabraknya ini. Tapi bibirnya kaku seketika saat melihat siapa yang baru saja dia tabrak, "Ah, Uchiha-san. Maaf ya!" dan setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut kembali berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong.

Dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh detik, pria berambut _raven _itu terpaku dalam posisinya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha kembali seperti biasa. Sedetik tadi, dia sempat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Uchiha tersebut mendecih kesal, selalu saja begini—selalu saja dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan gadis tadi—gadis yang disukainya—Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Dia memang sedikit lebih cerdas dari Sasuke dan memiliki wajah yang manis. Sasuke sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak kelas enam SD dulu. Memang, bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah teman sejak kecil. Tapi mereka tidak pernah dekat, ditambah dengan Sasuke yang selalu populer di sekolahnya membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin jauh saja. Hal ini membuat Sasuke—yang tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain, hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

Dan berkat kekesalan itulah, Sasuke tidur bersama dengan banyak gadis. Melampiaskan seluruh hasrat dan nafsunya pada gadis-gadis bodoh yang malang. Setelah merasakan mereka lalu membuangnya dengan mudah, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Ibaratnya seperti kau memakai lap sekali pakai. 'Gunakan sampai puas, lalu buang dan tinggalkan'.

**xXx**

"_**Kimi dake da yo," nante ne**_

_**Betasugi waraechau**_

_**Dareka to tsunagatte itai, dake?**_

**oOo**

_**Things like "You're my only one,"**_

_**I say it so often that I can laugh about it all day long.**_

_**I simply enjoy "doing it" with someone, you know?**_

**xXx**

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau berusaha mendapatkan hati cinta pertamanya itu, tapi keadaan saat ini semakin susah saja karena...

"Kakashi-sensei!" lamunan Sasuke terbuyarkan begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah gadis yang disukainya tengah memerah melihat seorang pria dewasa di hadapannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Telinga Sasuke memanas mendengar pria dewasa yang dipanggil Kakashi tersebut tersenyum dan berkata, "Haruno, aku keberatan membawa dokumen-dokumen ini sampai ke bawah, maukah kau membantuku?" dan rasanya Sasuke ingin melompat dari lantai tiga begitu mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kata 'IYA!' dengan keras sampai orang-orang berbisik melihatnya.

Uchiha dengan model rambut _raven _tersebut sangat tahu gadis yang disukainya itu mempunyai sifat polos yang menggemaskan. Dan Sasuke akan merasa sangat menang jika sifat itu ditunjukkan di depannya seorang terang-terangan—bukan di depan guru setan bertopeng malaikat tersebut. Sasuke memilih untuk menatap halaman di luar sekolah lewat jendela di sampingnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah...

...berciuman?

**BRAK! **

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke sudah habis. Segera setelah menggebrak mejanya sendiri, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tatapan heran dari yang lain, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan keras tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya menuruti kemana kakinya berjalan. Dan yang tak pernah dia sangka adalah kakinya berhenti di depan perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Bolehlah, mungkin saja membaca buku yang berbobot bisa sedikit melepaskan kepenatannya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Perpustakaan cukup sepi hari ini—wajar karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dimana seharusnya pelajaran sudah dimulai dan semua anak kini berada di dalam kelas. Saat Sasuke tengah memilih-milih buku di rak paling belakang perpustakaan, pria yang memiliki bola mata obsidian itu menangkap suara di sekitarnya. Sasuke menoleh mencari sumber suara, dan dia mengerti begitu melihat seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut _indigo _di belakangnya. Laki-laki tampan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ah, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum mautnya. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke tak perlu bertanya lagi, dia bisa mengerti dengan melihat wajah gadis itu memerah di hadapannya.

Hinata memainkan jarinya, "E-Etto..." tingkahnya sangat gelisah dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. "A-Aku suka kamu, Sasuke-kun..." bisik Hinata sangat pelan. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati mendengar itu. Dia menatap Hinata dari bawah sampai atas. _Well, _tidak buruk.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke baru saja patah hati melihat Sakura tadi mencium guru sialan yang disukainya. Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya—berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi. Di depannya kini ada mangsa yang sangat empuk. Bagaimana kalau lupakan saja kejadian yang menyakitkan itu, dan bersenang-senang? Sasuke menyeringai mendengar bisikan di dalam dirinya. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak menarik dasi yang dipakai gadis yang memiliki bola mata _lavender _tersebut. Hinata tersentak kaget tapi tangannya serasa beku—tidak bisa bergerak—begitu bola matanya tersedot ke dalam bola mata _onyx _yang mempesona di depannya.

"Kebetulan," Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis di depannya. Pria berambut biru dongker itu bisa mendengar degupan jantung sang gadis Hyuuga. Tangan kiri Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata yang lembut. Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata. Napasnya yang lembut membuat telinga sensitif itu memerah dan memanas, "aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata-san..." dengan sederet kalimat bisikan setan itu, Hyuuga Hinata kini jatuh ke dalam perangkap Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah. Pesona Uchiha memang tidak bisa ditepis semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Fuh, Sasuke merasa beruntung kakinya membawa dirinya menuju perpustakaan. Karena kini untuk sesaat dia bisa melupakan gadis itu.

**xXx**

"_**Aishiteru," da nante ne**_

_**Kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa**_

_**Ochita hou ga make desho?**_

**oOo**

_**Things like "I love you,"**_

_**That's merely what I say to trap you.**_

_**In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?**_

**xXx**

Sasuke masih dengan setia menjilat leher Hinata ketika gadis itu masih melantunkan melodi indahnya di dalam perpustakaan yang besar ini. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu meraba perut rata perempuan yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Merambat naik hingga menyentuh kedua buah dada besar yang tertutupi oleh bra. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya begitu Sasuke mulai meremas salah satu buah dada yang semakin lama ujungnya semakin mengeras. Begitu tangan yang lain ikut membantu tangan Sasuke yang lainnya untuk meremas kedua buah dada, desahan keras Hinata tidak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya mendengar desahan kenikmatan perempuan yang kini tengah dimanjanya. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu menangkap bibir ranum sang gadis Hyuuga dan melumatnya dengan ganas hingga bibir itu memerah. Tangan kanannya kini turun merambat lagi sementara tangan kirinya masih bekerja di bagian dada. Menurunkan sedikit celana dalam yang mengganggu pekerjaannya, Sasuke memasukkan jari pertama ke dalam lubang Hinata, "Ahk..." rintih gadis malang itu. Dan hanya dengan memasukkan satu jari saja, Sasuke mengerti gadis keturunan bangsawan tersebut masih perawan.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, _badboy _itu merebut hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup wanita. Dan jangankan merasa kasihan, laki-laki setan itu tidak pernah peduli. Bagi Sasuke, wanita adalah lap sekali pakai. Setelah lap itu dibuang, maka dia tidak akan pernah melihat lagi bagaimana keadaannya. Sasuke akan membiarkan lap itu terinjak-injak, hancur, hingga tidak lagi berbentuk. Meskipun lap yang malang itu berteriak-teriak meminta agar dia berbalik, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Hei Sasuke, kau selalu menganggap Kakashi adalah setan bertopet malaikat, bukan?

Apakah kau tak sadar kalau kau sendiri juga begitu?

"Aaaaaah!" klimaks pertama yang dicapai Hinata melepaskanmu dari alam khayalanmu. Gadis itu terengah-engah sementara kau menarik tanganmu yang penuh dengan cairan putih dari dalam tubuhnya. Hinata sedikit membuka matanya menatapmu yang mengeluarkan seringaian dan menjilat cairan itu dengan menggoda. Sampai mengemut jarimu sendiri, seolah itu adalah sirup paling enak di dunia ini. Tak sadarkah kau, perbuatanmu itu membuat gadis malang itu semakin terangsang dan terjebak dalam perangkapmu semakin jauh?

**xXx**

_**Nigakute amai shiroppu,**_

_**Boku dake ni namesasete yo**_

_**Kasaneta hada to kimi no teisuto de**_

_**Boku no koto o mitashite!**_

**oOo**

_**Your bitter and sweet syrup,**_

_**let me be the only one to lick it.**_

_**With our touching naked skin and you taste,**_

_**let me be completely filled and satisfied!**_

**xXx**

Aksi Sasuke terus berlanjut, tidak pernah mempedulikan keringat keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya yang halus dan tubuh gadis itu. Desahan mereka berdua memenuhi bagian belakang perpustakaan ini tanpa ada yang mendengar. Saat Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya, Hinata mendesah keras dan tidak bisa berhenti. Setiap gesekan rasanya seperti beribu pedang kenikmatan menikam dirinya begitu dalam. Hinata tidak bisa keluar, tidak. Tidak akan bisa. Meskipun kenyataannya permainan ini akan selesai kelak, Hinata tidak akan merasakannya.

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu sudah terlanjur bodoh memasuki neraka dunia. Kenikmatan ini hanyalah sesaat, laki-laki itu membutuhkannya hanya sebatas untuk pelampiasan nafsu. Mungkin Hinata mengira, hanya saat ini saja dia akan terjebak ke dalam perangkap Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Hinata bagaikan seekor kelinci putih malang yang masuk ke dalam perangkap seorang pemburu yang tidak akan pernah kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam perangkapnya. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Hinata mulai menangis di tengah kegiatan Sasuke memberi kenikmatan dunia padanya.

"Ngh ah, Sasuke...kun..." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Belum, masih belum. Pria bermuka dua itu tidak mempedulikan air mata yang keluar dari mata _partner_nya. Jauh dari itu, Sasuke malah tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau wanita Hyuuga di bawahnya mulai merasa ragu akan dirinya.

"Kau memang pintar seperti yang dibicarakan, Hinata-san..." bisik Sasuke di tengah kegiatannya memaju memundurkan tubuhnya. Uchiha bungsu itu mencengkram karpet di bawah tubuh Hinata, melumat bibir ranum itu sekali lagi dan menjilatnya. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, "Tapi sayang, kau sudah kalah."

"AAAAAAH!" dan tepat setelah desahan terakhir Hinata, gadis itu jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Sasuke menatap dalam diam wanita yang sudah melepaskan kata gadis di dalam hidupnya itu. Memejamkan mata seraya mengatur napas, Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, pria keturunan Uchiha itu memakaikan baju Hinata kembali dan meninggalkannya di belakang rak perpustakaan.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Begitu keluar dari perpustakaan, Sasuke melihat sudah banyak anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas. Ah, sepertinya waktu istirahat telah tiba. Sudah berapa jam dia di dalam perpustakaan? Sasuke tertawa kecil memikirkannya. Pemilik bola mata _onyx _yang mempesona itu segera berjalan menuju kelasnya, berharap akan ada seseorang yang bisa memberinya catatan pelajaran yang sempat tadi dia tinggalkan. Tapi sayang perkiraannya salah, sudah tidak ada siapapun di dalam kelas. Pasti semuanya berlari menuju kantin.

Tadinya Sasuke ingin masuk saja ke dalam kelas dan tidur sampai bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang di punggungnya, "Uchiha-san!" Sasuke tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh, dia sangat tahu suara ini, "Kau dari mana saja? Ada PR yang harus dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan besok," Haruno Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel, lalu dia segera memberikan laki-laki di depannya selembar kertas, "ini soalnya. Jangan lupa ya!" ucap Sakura lagi. Sasuke sempat terdiam hingga dia menerima kertas dari gadis itu.

"...Terima Kasih." Kata Sasuke setelah dia memegang kertas tersebut. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan, pipinya yang sedikit _chubby _membuat Sasuke sangat ingin mencubitnya. Lalu bibirnya... Tapi gara-gara melihat bibir itu, Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian di halaman sekolah. Ah membayangkannya saja, rahang Sasuke langsung mengeras, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san! Aku ke—"

"Ha-Haruno-san!" spontan Sasuke memanggil nama keluarga Sakura. Mendengarnya, pemilik bola mata hijau _emerald _itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat Sasuke grogi sendiri. Sasuke merasa bodoh, padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia bicarakan, "Itu..."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Berulang kali dia memikirkan topik apa yang bagus untuk dibicarakan dengan gadis di depannya. Tapi semakin dipikirkan, semakin panas dingin saja suhu tubuhnya. Akhirnya, "Aku... ingin bicara berdua denganmu saja... di atap gedung sekolah... bisa?" tanya Sasuke, berkali-kali dia menarik napasnya yang terus memburu. Sakura membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' tanda dia mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Sepulang sekolah ya, Uchiha-san. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Jaa!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura melambai ke arah Sasuke dan berlari berlawanan arah. Sasuke hanya bisa diam menatap punggung kecil gadis polos itu.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Berusaha mencari topik yang bisa dia bicarakan dengan gadis yang selalu dipujanya. Tapi dia tidak kunjung bisa menemukannya. Mencari topik begini saja tidak bisa. Cih, sepertinya dia menjadi Uchiha yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Tapi, saat itu... lagi-lagi... bisikan setan merasuki dirimu.

Harusnya jangan kau dengarkan bisikan itu. Bukankah hanya dia yang tidak mau sakiti di dunia ini? Iya kan? Iya kan? Sudah menjadi hukum tidak tertulis bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak boleh menyakiti Haruno Sakura dan hukum itu sudah ada sejak kau menyadari kau mencintainya, benar kan? Apa hukum itu masih berlaku untukmu, Sasuke?

Kalau memang iya, jelaskan padaku. Apa maksud dari...

...seringai kejammu itu?

**.**

**xXx**

"_**Chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da."**_

_**Mochikaketa boku no nerai atari**_

_**Aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo**_

_**Kagi o akete rabirinsu e**_

**oOo**

"_**I want to meet you in person and have a talk."**_

_**That's your own weakness that I always aim at.**_

_**As long as we fall in love,**_

_**things will be just fine, right?**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Hemm, oke mulai dari mana dulu ya ==a

Mulai dari sejarah (?) fic ini dulu aja ya lol. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu lagu Spice! ini dan arti liriknya yang sangat-amat-Lemon dari sejak zaman kapan boa—saya sendiri juga sudah lupa hoho~ #plak Lalu ada slight SasuHina ya di sini. Saya sih gak ada maksud apa-apa selain demi kelancaran cerita. Dan setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, cewek yang pas untuk adegan di atas barusan itu Hinata. Karena saya memikirkan cewek baik-baik pemalu yang terlalu mencintai Sasuke tapi malah jadi korban yang malang -_-

Sebenarnya waktu aku bilang mau bikin fic SasuSaku rate M multichapter yang baru, aku sama sekali gak kepikir bikin fic ini. Aku juga sudah punya banyak idenya kok di kepala tinggal milih salah satu ide lalu diketik saja ahahaa #jdug Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba suka lagi sama lagu ini hehe jadinya dibikin deh. Lagipula fic ini hanya dua chapter. Jadi begitu fic ini selesai, Insya Allah aku bikin SasuSaku`rate M multichap sesuai keinginan para readers :D

Oh ya tambahan, cuma mau memperingatkan di next chapter bakal hard lemon dan memakai sedikit kekerasan. Bagi yang tidak kuat, diharap mundur. Karena kalau kalian nanti kebayang-bayang setelah baca fic ini, saya kan gak bakal peduli ._. #tengil

Yosh, RnR? Thanks before :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nee boku no supaisu**

**Kimi dake ni ima ageruyo**

**Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o**

**Karadajuu de kanji ru!**

**oOo**

_**I want you, you know that I do  
>So I will give, I'll give it all up for you<br>I see it in your eyes, you feel it burning up the room  
>I'll taste of your spices anyway!<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SPICE! © Minato (Ryuusei-P)**

**The singer : Kagamine Len**

**.**

**Story (lil edited) © Kira Desuke**

**.**

A SasuSaku fiction

Warning : rape, lil violence, nc-17, explicit language, OOC, AU

**.**

"_Bagus, bagus sekali..." _gerutu Uchiha Sasuke dalam hati. Playboy Konoha Highschool itu berkali-kali mengejek dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tidak dipedulikannya para gadis jalang yang sedari tadi hendak menggodanya, pikirannya kalang kabut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang dia berhasil mengajak gadis yang sudah dia sukai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi dia malah tidak tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakannya pada gadis itu. Ah, Sasuke rasanya ingin meledak sekarang juga.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya terlihat bodoh lagi adalah, dia datang ke tempat perjanjian sejam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan! Yap, Sasuke sedang bolos satu jam pelajaran terakhir sekarang. Lagipula meskipun dia mengikuti pelajaran di saat dirinya tengah kacau seperti ini, tidak akan ada satupun penjelasan yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Sasuke menghela napas dengan kasar dan menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, fuh sepertinya _bad boy _yang _cool _itu sudah membuka topengnya kembali.

**Kriet**

"Eh?" Sasuke terpaku saat itu juga mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Wajahnya nyaris memerah sepenuhnya melihat siapa yang datang, gadis itu... "Sakura... kau... kena—"

"Uchiha-san, sudah kuduga kau membolos pelajaran lagi hari ini. Ada apa denganmu? Kalau tidak niat belajar, lebih baik tidak usah sekolah saja sekalian!" ketus Haruno Sakura dengan dingin. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa terpaku. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal, bahwa dari sikap dan tatapan—gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau _emerald_ itu tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya. Karena itu, Sasuke rela menahan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu, sampai gadis itu melihat ke arahnya dan membalas perasaannya. Tapi...

Sampai kapan lagi dia harus menunggu?

Sasuke kembali memasang topengnya, "Hn, maaf Haruno," untuk beberapa saat suasana di sekitar mereka menegang. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu tidak suka seperti ini, akhirnya dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan melewati Sakura. Sementara sebaliknya, Sakura justru berjalan berlawanan arah dari Sasuke. Gadis manis itu menyandarkan dirinya pada kawat pembatas yang biasanya ada di atas gedung sekolah.

Tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya, laki-laki yang selalu memakai topeng _poker face _kebanggaannya itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang tengah menikmati angin yang meniup rambutnya, "Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang ragu. Tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sudah sejak lama Sasuke menantikan datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana dia bisa berdekatan dengan gadis yang disayanginya. Menelan ludah, Uchiha bungsu itu terus berjalan hingga satu langkah lagi dia akan menabrak Sakura. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti _bubble gum _itu menoleh dan membelakangi kawat pembatas untuk menatap laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, apalagi begitu Sakura tersenyum dengan lebar di depannya.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan membolos," kata gadis manis itu. Lalu Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir tipisnya, "jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sasuke menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini dan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memohon Sakura di depannya, Sasuke mencengkram kawat di belakang tubuh Sakura dan melihat ke arah yang sama seperti yang Sakura tadi lihat. Dan genggamannya pada kawat itu mengeras begitu menyadari siapa yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Sakura-nya.

"Begitu..." Sasuke kini menoleh pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya tajam, "guru sialan itu ya?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar sebutan yang dilontarkan Sasuke pada laki-laki yang disukainya, "Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha-san!" gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau _emerald _itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke untuk lebih menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahannya, "kau tidak berhak mengejek Kakashi-sensei! Memangnya kau sudah lebih baik darinya?" omel Sakura, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Malah Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan memukul kawat pembatas di belakangnya membuat Sakura terkejut.

"AKU MEMANG LEBIH BAIK DARINYA!" bentak Uchiha bungsu itu tepat di depan wajah anak tunggal Haruno tersebut. Sakura tersentak kaget, dia belum pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke marah hingga meledak seperti ini. Sasuke terlihat mengatur napasnya, tapi tatapannya tidak sedikitpun beralih dari hijau _emerald_ yang indah itu, "Apa... Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak melihatnya?"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, "Aku bodoh? Maaf Uchiha-san, jika aku terlalu sombong—tapi, bukankah aku selalu berada satu tingkat atau bahkan dua tingkat di atasmu? Aku tahu kau pintar tapi—"

**DHAK! **

"KALAU MEMANG KAU LEBIH PINTAR DARIKU, KAU HARUSNYA TAHU!" Sasuke kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis di depannya. Menatap tajam hijau _emerald _itu, tidak peduli meskipun pemiliknya menatap balik _onyx _milik Sasuke dengan ketakutan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha bungsu itu saat tangan kanannya bergerak mencengkram tangan mungil Sakura.

Sakura meringis kesakitan, apalagi saat tangan kanannya dihentakkan dengan keras oleh Sasuke di atas kawat pembatas. Sementara tangan kiri pria itu sudah mengangkat dagunya sehingga dia menengadah menatap Sasuke. Sakura berusaha melakukan perlawanan dengan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dan menendang-nendang tubuhnya—tapi sayang, itu tidak berguna. Apalagi begitu Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mencium gadis malang itu dengan kasar.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan mengamuk di dalam mulut Sakura. Pria berambut _raven _itu baru melepaskan ciumannya saat dia membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas. Dia menatap wajah gadis yang tengah mengatur napasnya itu dan menatapnya penuh kebencian. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan itu—bukan, dia memang ingin mengabaikannya. Sebelum gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain, sebelum dia terlambat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, berbisik di telinga gadis yang sudah memerah itu, "Kau milikku. Selamanya, tetap menjadi milikku."

Hei, Sasuke...

Apa kau ingin menyamakan gadis yang kau cintai dengan para gadis jalang itu?

**xXx**

_**It's so cliché to say you're my only  
>But don't you know I'm in love with you?<br>Love is war, and I'm not about to give up the game  
><strong>_

**xXx**

"Kau... brengsek!" Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Uchiha bungsu itu saat dia sudah mencium leher putihnya dan sesekali menggigitnya, "Uchiha-san!—akh!"

Kedua tangan Sakura kini sudah dipegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Kedua kakinya dijepit dengan kedua kaki laki-laki itu. Tapi, Sakura tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Sepolos apapun dia, tetap saja Haruno Sakura masih mempunyai harga diri. Saat Sasuke melepaskan lehernya, dengan segera Sakura menjedukkan kepalanya hingga mengenai dahi Sasuke sampai memerah. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, dan memang ia sempat kehilangan tenaga untuk mencengkram Sakura. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dengan cepat Sasuke kembali mencengkramnya bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sa-Sakit!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke sempat merasa goyah. Tapi dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya, "Kumohon hentikan... Uchiha-san..."

_Jangan_

_Jangan_

_Tolong... jangan menangis..._

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat dan dengan cepat dia menarik tubuh Sakura dan membantingnya hingga tidur telentang di bawahnya. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menggerayangi tubuh gadis di bawahnya. Sakura menggelinjang, dia berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan terlihat darah mengalir dari bibir tipis itu. Sasuke menjilatnya, menjilat darah dan liur yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang disayanginya.

Desahan dan rintihan bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke menarik dasi _sailor moon _yang merupakan salah satu seragam wajib perempuan dari sekolah ini dengan giginya. Tidak satupun dari tubuh gadis itu yang dia lewatkan dari bibirnya. Sasuke tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ini. Dia juga ingin mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya. Sungguh, gadis manapun pasti akan jatuh ke tangan Sasuke dan rela memberikan hal yang paling berharga dari hidup mereka untuk setan bertopeng malaikat itu. Tapi sayangnya, bukan mereka yang diinginkan oleh sang setan rupawan...

Sasuke terus membuka seragam Sakura perlahan tapi pasti, hingga terlihat dua gundukan yang siap untuk diremas olehnya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyentuhnya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menampik tangannya, "Jangan Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai dia tega menampar keras pipi Sakura, "HARUSKAH AKU MEMBUATMU PINGSAN UNTUK MEMBUATMU TETAP DIAM?" bentaknya keras. Belum cukup untuk membuat Sakura terkejut, Sasuke sudah meremas kedua dada gadis itu dengan kencang.

Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya kini menggelinjang, antara nikmat dan kesakitan. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, "Uchiha-san! Ah ah hentikaanhh!" kedua tangannya masih meronta di cengkeraman tangan Sasuke. Tapi percuma. Laki-laki itu sudah menulikan pendengarannya, membutakan penglihatannya, membekukan hatinya sendiri. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya...

"_Sakura harus menjadi milikku..."_

"_Harus..."_

"_Harus..."_

"_HARUS!"_

Teriakan kesakitan dan kesedihan gadis itu sudah tak didengarnya. Sasuke kembali kepada dirinya yang sebenarnya. Topeng yang biasanya terpasang di wajahnya entah kenapa jatuh begitu saja dan pecah berkeping-keping. Masih dengan ganas dan kasar, tangan Sasuke menyentuh dan merangsang tubuh gadis di bawahnya. Meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan—tangannya yang lain memegang kedua tangan Sakura—pria itu tetap bisa memanjakan _partner _bercintanya sampai puas seperti sekarang. Tapi bedanya, Sakura bukan hanya sekedar _partner _bercinta atau pelampiasan nafsu. Dia... lebih dari semua itu.

"Ngh! Uchi—ah! J-Jangan!" Sakura menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat begitu menyadari tangan Sasuke sudah sampai di pertahanan berharganya. Sasuke menyeringai, ya sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan semuanya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura sesaat hanya untuk mengambil dasi _sailor moon—_yang tadi terlupakan—dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja, kesempatan kecil itu masih bisa digunakan Sakura dengan baik untuk menonjok perut Sasuke—walau tidak seberapa.

Uchiha yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker itu menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dengan emosi yang meluap, Sasuke segera mencekik Sakura dengan tangan besarnya membuat gadis malang itu membuka tutup mulutnya kehabisan napas, "Jangan. Buat. Kesabaranku. Habis." Dan dalam sekali hentakan, Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya dengan kasar membuat kepala Sakura sempat menghantam lantai semen di bawahnya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, meskipun akan pingsan—Sakura masih berusaha sadar dengan menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi jika dia pingsan kan? Dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko itu, "Kau... LAKI-LAKI-PALING BRENGSEK YANG PERNAH KUKENAL! LEPASKAN AKU!"—**cuh! **Sasuke melotot saat Sakura melemparkan ludah yang mengenai pipinya.

Kali ini Uchiha bungsu itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas. Dia menatap hijau _emerald _yang menatapnya penuh kebencian dan seolah ingin mengutuknya. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek dan—

**BHUG**

Wajah Sakura dipaksa menoleh ke kiri. Tonjokan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tidak bisa menutup matanya karena kaget. Ditambah darah yang kini mengalir dengan lancarnya dari ujung bibirnya—Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan betapa kagetnya dia saat ini. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi tangan Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepalanya dengan dasi _sailor moon _tersebut. Setelah itu di depan Sakura yang menatapnya, Sasuke menyeka ludahan Sakura dengan jarinya. Lalu dia menjilat ludahan gadis itu, "Jika kau tenang, kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan Haruno, jadi bisakah diam sebentar saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Takut. Itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang. Air mata tidak bisa ditahan lagi olehnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran seiring dengan Sasuke yang kembali melumat isi mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang di benak gadis menyedihkan tersebut.

Yang duduk di atas tubuhnya ini...

...siapa?

**xXx**

**aisuru koto o shira nai**

**boku ni wa kore de choudoii**

**oOo  
><strong>

_**Maybe I'm not so great with feelings and stuff  
>Experience taught me to give all that up<strong>_

**xXx**_  
><em>

Sasuke menjilat Sakura dari dahinya yang lebar, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, hingga leher jenjangnya. Sementara itu, tangan sang Uchiha bungsu sudah meremas kedua buah dada Sakura yang berukuran sedang. Sesekali dia memelintir ujungnya membuat desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sasuke menciumi perut rata Sakura, tak lupa untuk memberi _kissmark _di setiap sudut yang bisa ia gapai. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu hanya bisa menggelinjang pasrah.

Sementara tangan Sasuke terus ke bawah, bibir laki-laki itu masih dengan setia menciumi bibir Sakura seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Dia jilati bekas pukulannya yang semakin membiru di ujung bibir perempuan itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengibaskan rok yang masih terpasang dan menyentuh celana dalam di baliknya, "Kau sudah basah, Haruno."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya dan membiarkan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi bola mata hijau _emerald _itu membulat seketika saat dia menyadari tangan Sasuke sudah membuka celana dalamnya, "Tunggu, Uchiha-san!" kepanikan menjalari tubuh Sakura hingga dia kembali memberontak.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya Sasuke lebih mengutamakan prioritas utamanya. Tak dia pedulikan kaki Sakura yang tengah menendang-nendang udara di sampingnya. Sasuke memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam suatu lubang membuat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, "Akh, U-Uchiha-san j-jangan! Ah!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedang diikat di atasnya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu, malah sekarang dia memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya membuat Sakura semakin menggelinjang.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Bagaimana ini? Kalau seperti ini, Sakura akan merasakan kenikmatan cepat atau lambat dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tidak ingin terlihat menikmati hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Sasuke menyadarinya dengan cepat, dia hanya menyeringai dan kembali berbisik, "Kau PASTI menikmatinya. Tidak perlu melawan, Sakura..." gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sialan, bahkan dengan lancangnya laki-laki itu sudah berani menyebut nama depannya. Rasanya Sakura ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum setan, dia menarik dasinya sendiri, menggumpalnya hingga membentuk sebuah bola lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka, "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ini untuk jaga-jaga agar kau tidak menggigit lidahmu sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Air mata Sakura mengalir dengan deras. Pria berambut _raven _itu kembali menggerakkan tiga jarinya yang tadi hanya diam. Keluar masuk hingga Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri untuk menahan rasa yang ada.

"Ngh hmmph... hmmph ungh!" suara-suara yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya keluar dari bibir Sakura. Air liur membasahi dasi Sasuke di mulutnya. Uchiha bungsu itu masih setia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan ketiga jarinya di liang Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu mengejang dan keluarlah cairan-cairan putih yang membasahi ketiga jari Sasuke.

Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata _onyx _yang indah itu menjilat cairan Sakura. Dia melirik gadis yang terlihat kelelahan untuk melawan itu dan menyeringai, "Apa kubilang? Kau menikmatinya kan?" Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat, wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah, "percuma, tubuh tidak pernah berbohong." Balas Sasuke dengan sinis.

Anak Uchiha kedua dari dua bersaudara itu segera berdiri untuk sekedar membuka celananya, melepaskan apa yang dari tadi sudah tertahan. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega, rasanya sangat bebas. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan, "Tidak akan sakit, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak mau! Sakura berteriak di dalam hatinya, "Hmmph! HMMPPPPH!" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar membuat Sasuke jengah lalu menjambak rambut gadis malang itu. Untuk membuatnya diam karena sakit, baru melepasnya—lagi-lagi—dengan kasar.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan dan sempat menggeseknya dulu di pintu liang Sakura. Gadis itu menegang—terlihat dari kaki jenjangnya yang kaku. Dan langkah berikutnya adalah saat Sasuke memasukkan ujung kepala kejantanan itu, "HMPPPH! HMPH! HMMMMMPPPH!" Sakura menangis lagi. Selain rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya, rasa sakit batinnya pun melebar. Dia tidak menyangka keperawanannya akan direbut dengan cara seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali memajukan tubuhnya membuat kejantanan itu semakin masuk ke dalam dan sekarang sudah setengah dari batangnya. Kini laki-laki setan itu menjilat air mata Sakura yang mengalir sementara dia terus melaju melawan selaput yang menghambatnya. Satu kali hentakan dan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya karena kesakitan yang amat sangat, "HMMMMPPPH!"

Tubuh Sakura yang bergetar dan menatap Sasuke penuh amarah menunjukkan betapa berangnya gadis Haruno itu. Oh, mungkin bukan gadis lagi tapi sekarang dia adalah wanita. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wanita itu ingin meraung-raung. Selesai sudah semuanya. Sakura merasa semua perbuatannya sia-sia sekarang. Apalagi yang perlu dipertahankan? Wanita itu menangis dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia sudah kotor.

Mendadak, Sasuke merasakan sakit di hatinya walau hanya sesaat. Laki-laki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bersiaplah..." Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan langsung memajukannya membuat tubuh Sakura terhentak. Sakura mengerang entah karena nikmat atau sakit. Kedua tangan Sasuke dengan setia meremas kedua buah dada yang sudah mengencang karena perbuatannya.

"Ngh, hmmph errgh ngh nggh..." Sekarang Haruno Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan sendirinya, tubuhnya mengikuti tempo gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia masih ingat, rasanya baru saja kemarin dia mencela gadis-gadis jalang yang mau memberikan tubuhnya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas akan membuang mereka. Dan sekarang, dia menjadi salah satu dari para gadis jalang itu? Yang benar saja. Sakura benar-benar ingin muntah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengambil dasinya dengan paksa dari mulut Sakura dan menggantikan posisi dasi itu. Mengamuk di dalam mulut sang wanita seolah wanita itu melakukan kesalahan yang fatal untuknya. Sakura sudah lemas, tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan seolah tubuhnya menjadi seonggok sampah yang tidak berdaya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja mulutnya bereaksi saat Sasuke menggigit telinganya, meremas dadanya, dan memaju mundurkan kejantanan di dalam liangnya. Dia terus melantunkan melodi indah bagi lelaki manapun, "Ah... ngh.. Uchi...ha—aaah!"

Klimaks pertama—yang sama sekali tidak terasa bagi Sakura—keluar begitu saja. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Bukan karena lelah atau kehabisan tenaga. _Bad boy _semacam Sasuke bisa melakukan kegiatan ini berulang-ulang, beberapa ronde sampai _partner _bercintanya merasa puas. Tapi sekarang ada yang menghentikannya. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kelelahan dan terlihat lesu, air mata yang terus mengalir, ujung bibir yang membiru. Sasuke membulatkan bola matanya.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, Sasuke terdiam melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura. Beda dari sebelumnya, perilaku Sasuke kini lebih lembut. Laki-laki itu masih diam saat dia menyentuh bekas memerah di pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Melepaskan diri, Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Merapikan kemeja dan celananya, membelakangi wanita yang sedari tadi masih diam dan kini tengah merapikan seragamnya seperti yang dia lakukan. Selesai, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang belum menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Keduanya masih terdiam. Sakura menatap Sasuke balik. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat pucat dan ketakutan, padahal tadi dia terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Sepertinya, laki-laki itu sudah kembali pada dirinya yang sebelumnya. Pemakai topeng sejati, untuk menyembunyikan setan yang busuk. Terus berpura-pura menjadi seorang malaikat dan membuat para wanita jatuh hati dengannya. Walau begitu, tetap saja Uchiha Sasuke sama seperti yang lain, dia tidak akan mau menyakiti orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi tulus dari dasar hatinya.

Tapi, rasa benci sudah terlanjur tumbuh begitu cepat di hati wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut. Sakura mengalirkan air mata lagi. Wanita itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

**PLAK **

Pria yang sudah tidur dengan banyak gadis itu merasakan pipinya panas setelah ditampar dengan sangat kuat. Sasuke tidak melawan. Dia tahu, dia pantas mendapatkan ini. Walau dia tahu ini tidak akan mengembalikan apa-apa, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Sakura tidak akan bisa menjadi gadis kembali. Sasuke masih ingat semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Bagaimana dia begitu emosi dan cemburu menggelapkan matanya. Seolah-olah setan mengambil alih tubuhnya begitu mudah.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Walau Sasuke menunduk, Sakura yakin Sasuke mendengar kata-katanya dengan sangat jelas. Tentu saja, semuanya terlalu jelas sampai rasanya tubuh pria itu dicabik-cabik oleh pedang yang besar, "Sekarang apa kau puas? Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Uchiha-san," Sakura melangkah sekali, melewati tubuh Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang, "walaupun kau sudah merebut hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, bukan berarti aku menjadi milikmu. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Dan Sakura kembali melangkah lagi, nyaris berlari. Air mata terus tumpah meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka hal ini terjadi. Dia memang tahu dari dulu, laki-laki yang selalu berganti pasangan itu mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Sakura tidak bodoh, tentu dia bisa mengiranya melihat bagaimana sikap dan tatapan Sasuke padanya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tinggi hati, karena mengira Uchiha bungsu itu tidak akan berani menyentuhnya. Seandainya Sasuke selangkah lebih cepat dari Kakashi yang kini sudah menempati hatinya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tepat saat itu, Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Gomen."

Ucapan Sasuke yang singkat, membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah posisi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah seperti sebelumnya. Tetap membelakanginya dengan angkuh, walau terlihat kesedihan mendalam dari punggung itu, "Silahkan membenciku, aku tidak keberatan. Kalau sekarang, mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayaku tapi—" Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan tetap membelakangi Sakura, "—aishiteru..."

Sakura tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia sudah tahu, tapi benar apa kata Sasuke. Sekarang apapun yang dikatakan laki-laki itu baginya hanyalah persetan belaka. Seolah telinganya sudah tuli hanya untuk mendengarkan perkataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pintu, "Baka..." bisiknya pelan dan Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Wanita itu membuka pintunya lalu setelah dia memasukinya, dia membanting keras pintu itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri menatap langit biru di atasnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu saat itu,

Uchiha Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang apa yang didapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?**

**Tidak ada.**

**Selain penyesalan yang tak berujung.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**nee boku no supaisu  
>kimi dake ni ima ageruyo<strong>

**oOo**

_**I want you, you know that I do  
>So I will give, I'll give it all up for you<br>**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for : **_

_**Istrinya Akang Haido, **__himeko, __**RiruzawaStrife Hiru15, **__Aika Namikaze (2x), __**Kazuki Namikaze, **__suzuna nuttycoke, __**Kikyo Fujikazu, **__Hime Aletta, __**4ntk4-ch4n, **__Parapluei De Fleurs, __**Chini VAN, **__Valkyria Sapphire, __**Icha-san, **__arisu, __** Aori Yuu, **__RUKIs marionette, __**Sichi, **__haruno gemini-chan, __**Love and Roll, **__Miho Yulatha, __**yuri, **__Akari Nami Amane, __**gieyoungkyu, **__Kuro, __**Tabita Pinkybunny, **__Lulaby, __**BlackPink 4ever, **__nona gulali, __**dilawliet, **__uchiharuno phorepeerr (2x), __**agnes BigBang, **__Sudah Selesai, __**uchiruno, **__De dara, __**D. Tomato Knight, **__Vytachi W.F, __**choco-momo, **__kagamine Yuzura, __**Chiwe-SasuSaku, **__Pink Uchiha, __**Risuki Taka, **__eet gitu, __**Rin 'Uchiharuno' Tsubaki-chan, **__Farah aishiteru sasusaku, __**NaNa Komatsu, **__no name, __**Fans Sakusasu, **__Anak Papi Hyde, __**Uchiha Hhs chan **_

_**Dan untuk yang lainnya, doumo arigato :))**_

Yak sebelumnya, terima kasih buat **Aika Namikaze **yang nanggepin candaanku dan akhirnya dia mereview ke-50 sehingga aku jadi termakan omonganku sendiri dan mau nggak mau harus ngupdate fic SPICE! secepatnya -_- (segini cepet apanya #dordor)

Kalau mau, ntar aku bikinin sequel fic ini tapi rate T ya ._.v #dilempar Terus untuk yang nggak suka SasuHina kemaren maaf yaaa, aku juga gak suka kok #woy Tapi untuk kelanjutan cerita mau gimana lagi ahahaha ;D dan sebenarnya aku gak mikir kalau Hinata dijadiin Miku, tapi ya sudahlah tak apa anggap saja begitu :D #diinjek

Dan untuk ending yang mungkin angst, maaf ya. Gak kepikir ide selain itu -_-v lemonnya kurang hard ya? Itu maaf juga, ini saya ngetik jam setengah satu. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu, yang penting ficnya jadi #dordordordor Selain itu, udah lama saya gak bikin lemon straight. Selain karena otak saya dipenuhi lemon yaoi #dibakar Saya juga mood-moodan kalau bikin fic dengan genre **lemon, gore, humor. **Jadi, hontou ni gomennasai~ m(_,_)m

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, review kalian semua sangat berharga. Semoga kita ketemu lagi di ficku yang lainnya. Seperti biasa, flame kasar, alay, dan tidak berguna, tidak akan saya tanggapi dan dengan senang hati akan saya hapus. Jaa ne, minna-san :)


End file.
